naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is a jonin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure, the current incarnation of Ashura, and the main protagonist of the series. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is even an international hero and has gained fame across the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair (though his hair is a bit cropped short with jagged shoulder-length bangs framing his face). From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the whisker marks on his face. Naruto is a male teen of average height, which is taller than Sakura and Hinata, and other female or short male characters, but shorter than Ichigo, Sasuke, and some relatively tall male (and sometimes female) characters. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange uniform-style jacket with a high collar and a black zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up either sleeve and rear coattails on his jacket, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. The jacket also has the red Uzumaki crest on his back. He also wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm, a white tassel on his right arm, black pants with orange stripes and a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black high-calf sandals and a long, black bandanna, forehead protector. He also wears a teal and light blue striped scarf around his neck. When off-duty, Naruto wears a orange-hooded sweatshirt and a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, with black and orange shorts, and his standard sandals. He still wears his red, Uzumaki armband on his left arm and his scarf around his neck. Personality Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formal or social understandings. He inherited his mother's favorite catchphrase "''Believe It", when he feels excited or frustrated. Naruto has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater, and is afraid of ghosts. Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view, including his rivals and enemies. Also, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own Nindo of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise, such as the promise he made to Sakura on bringing back Sasuke to Konoha from Orochimaru, despite her believing its' impossible now that Sasuke became an international criminal. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns though his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected at most of the times, but he can get fustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc New Adventures Arc Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Master - Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. After training with Jiraiya, Naruto has mastered various powerful techniques and learned new abilities to combat advanced-class fighters. **Shadow Clone Jutsu - Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Its' his main battle tactic and can act as either diversions or as backup. His strong reserves of chakra can even help him make larger numbers of shadow clones, but must be careful on how much chakra he spends. The copies are able to strike enemies, and work together with fighting combos. **Summoning Jutsu - Naruto is skilled in this technique during his training with Jiraiya, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myoboku as allies. **Rasengan - The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. Although the Rasegan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. He can even create a larger version of the Rasengan, supported by a clone. He can even throw the Rasengan as a mid-range protectile technique. **Nature Transformation - During his training with Kakashi, Naruto has learned about Nature Transformation and learned that Wind Style is his nature elemental affinity. As it works best at short to mid-range, it compliments as a short-range fighter like Naruto. He was able to create a wind style version of his Rasengan and a new technique. **Collaboration Ninjutsu **Fuinjutsu Practitioner **Shurikenjutsu Expert - Naruto is highly skilled in Shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. *Taijutsu Practitioner - While a short-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organised, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. For his main fighting style, Naruto uses Shadow Clones for unision attacks. **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Naruto has always been skilled to face battles with his bare hands, since he was able to attack his opponents at a short range, he is known as a close-range combatant. **Enhanced Strength - Naruto has shown a high level of raw strength, being able to shatter stone as seen when he escaped from Pain's petrified Preta Path after it absorbed too much Senjutsu energy. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge incoming attacks and strike quickly before his opponent has a chance to counterattack. **Enhanced Durability - Naruto has shown to be a tough fighter to withstand very dangerous attacks, which can be lethal to most humans and even survive falls that are dangerous. **Immense Endurance - Naruto has shown to endure many battles and can recover quickly, despite the wounds, due to the Nine-Tails' accelerated healing. Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has a much greater longevity than most humans along with a considerably strong life force and physical energy. From this, he could survive the extraction of a Tailed Beast. His true testiment of his stamina is that he can battle powerful opponents that could last days with remaining amounts of energy. *Senjutsu Master - Naruto is a master of Senjutsu and can manipulate nature energy, during his training at Mount Myoboku. This helps make up for his poor chakra control. **Sage Mode - After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myoboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irides. Using this mode, Naruto's great capabilities are greatly enhanced, as well as gaining several new techniques and abilities. ***Sensory Perception - In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. ***Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow and throw a massive rhino in the air. He can even break through steel wall with a single punch. ***Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed. ***Enhanced Durability - Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed. ***Enhanced Endurance - His endurance has also increased to the point where he can withstand powerful blows from Kurama and continue to fight the Tailed Beast with plenty reserves of chakra. ***Enhanced Chakra Power - When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. ***Increased Sage Mode Duration - During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode.Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. ***Frog Kumite - A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. ***Senjutsu Techniques - In Sage Mode, Naruto can conjure up several Senjutsu techniques and enhanced his normal powers to make them stronger. *Ninpo Expert - Naruto is highly skilled in Ninpo, allowing him to keep up with and surprise high-level Ninpo users, such as Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Ay, The Third Raikage, and Madara Uchiha. *Tactical Learner - Naruto is a remarkable tactical learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. This is also gave him a cunning imagination in battle due to his childhood years as a prankster. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step battle plans and evens backups to those plans in the thick of battle. His main tactic is relying on his shadow clones to confuse and outnumber his opponents. Naruto can even relay and share information to others on what he observed and give them vital intel on how to perform a perfect strategy. * Advanced Growth Rate - According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Through sheer willpower and determination, Naruto has mastered several high-ranked techniques with little effort and even developed new abilities to enhance his original ones through quick learning. He can even master techniques that would take many shinobi months or years with less effort. *Indomitable Will - Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time. He has even learned how to avoid falling prey to Genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. *Spiritual Awareness - Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence. *Accelerated Healing - As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto has accelerated healing, which allows him to regenerate lost wounds without medical treatment. *Vast Chakra Power - Naruto naturally possesses an outstanding amount of chakra, estimated by Kakashi to be at least four times greater than his own. He even possesses vastly tremendous levels of Chakra energy, due to him being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, the current jinchuriki of Kurama, and the current incarnation of Ashura. His level of chakra makes him an advanced Kage-class fighter. **Unique Chakra Control - During his days at the academy, Naruto has a hard time mastering chakra control and perform weak techniques, but through sheer willpower and unyielding determination, Naruto has gained more proficient and fine control of his chakra. Jinchuriki Powers *Nine-Tails Chakra Mode - Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchuriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "'''Nine-Tails Chakra Mode". Using this mode, Naruto gains a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around the neck, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and swirl designs that resemble the Uzumaki Clan's symbol. The pattern on the shroud usually extend partway down the user's arms and legs, though in some instances they can extend further along the body. Naruto's eyes become orange while in this form and the form's shroud is yellow and even releases chakra like flickering flames. His teal and light blue scarf now turns to orange and light yellow and has grow by a few inches, up to the wrist portion of his right arm, and has gained ragged endings. After learning his tailed beast's name, Naruto now calls this mode, "Kurama Chakra Mode". **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer Bee mistaken it with the Teleportation Jutsu. His increased speed even surpasses the speed of highly fast shinobi such as the Fourth Raikage and the Third Raikage. His increased speed even enhances his newfound Ninpo prowess which allows him to create after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike, just like the special ability of Ichigo's bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he can damage the Gedo Statue with one chakra arm (alongside Killer Bee in his Tailed Beast Form) and punch through a Tailed Beast Bomb, with little effort. **Enhanced Endurance - His endurance has increased to the point where he could endure extreme heat and suffer only minor wounds. **Enhanced Durability - His durability has also increased to the point where he was able to survive the natural disasters caused by the Ten-Tails, with suffering only minor physical wounds and the loss of his shroud. **Enhanced Chakra Power - In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased to where he could overpower the Third Raikage for a few seconds and held his own against six former jinchuriki (though he was helped by Killer Bee). **Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration **Enhanced Accelerated Healing - Naruto's healing factor has been greatly enhanced. **Negative Emotion Sensing - An ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms - Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Like other jinchuriki he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and manoeuvrability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and his opponents. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. *Kurama Link Mode - This mode maintains the same appearance as his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, but has a few changes. His shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous swirl patterns become complete, black circles and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. **Enhanced Strength - Naruto's chakra-enhanced strength has been greatly enhanced, to the fact where he can overpower five Tailed Beasts without any difficulty. **Enhanced Endurance - Naruto's vast endurance has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can battle opponents without rest and and even withstand powerful blows that could kill anyone with lesser endurance. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's already vast speed has been increased to the point where he can dodge a point-blank Cero without any effort and even outmanuver Dello Sachs' Sonido speed in their second and final encounters. **Enhanced Durability - Naruto's already vast strength has also been increased to the point where he can withstand a Tailed Beast Bomb without injury, and even Dello Sachs's five dart attacks when he is in released form. **Enhanced Chakra Power - Naruto's already vast chakra energy has been greatly increased. **Enhanced Kurama Mode Duration - Naruto has learned to stay in this form for longer periods of time, due to his potential growth rate. **Enhanced Negative Emotion Sensing - The negative emotion sensing of Naruto's new chakra cloak has been greatly enhanced to the poin where he can even sense people with negative emotions from far away distances. **Enhanced Tailed Beast Chakra Arms - Naruto's tailed beast chakra arms has increased to the point where the arms can reach a longer distance and can even hold more crushing force to his enemies. **Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb **Kurama Sage Mode **Kurama Transformation - Like other jinchuriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchuriki become, their Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. Their shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Even in this form, Naruto still gain all of Kurama's abilities, as well as the signature Tailed Beast Bomb. *Tailed Beast Control Six Paths Senjutsu *Six Paths Sage Mode - After gaining the power of the Six Pahts Chakra and the chakra of all nine tailed beasts, Naruto dons a chakra cloak that is similar to his Nine-Tails chakra-enhanced variant. While donning the cloak, Naruto gains a light-colored coat with a black bodysuit underneath. Unlike his Tailed Beast Sage Mode mantle, there is no orange pigmentation around his eyes, his eyes are now yellow as opposed to red or orange, and his skin does not glow like the rest of his body. The "bodysuit " covers his torso, reaches down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals. It has a light-colored circle where the original seal was placed as well as magatama around his collar. The coat has Hagoromo's seal, composed of the Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its' back. **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Chakra Power **Enhanced Sensory Perception **Enhanced Six Paths Sage Mode Duration **Truthseeker Orb **Tailed Beast Abilities **Flight - In his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto can now gain the ability of flight. **Enhanced Kurama Mode Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll List of Moves and Techniques *Clone Heel Drop *Demon Wind Bomb *Everywhere Shuriken *Giant Rasengan *Giant Rasen Shuriken *Harem Jutsu *Massive Rasengan *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu *Naruto's Ninja Handbook *Naruto Uzumaki Barrage *Naruto Uzumaki 2k Barrage *Naruto Uzumaki Region Barrage *Planetary Rasengan *Rasengan *Rasengan Barrage *Rasengan Riot *Rasengan Super Barrage *Sage Art: Corrosion Style: Rasengan *Sage Art: Magnet Style: Rasengan *Sage Art: Giant Rasengan *Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage *Sage Mode *Sexy Jutsu *Shadow Clone: Rasengan *Shadow Clone: Rasengan Barrage *Shadow Clone: Massive Rasengan *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Bring Down the House Jutsu *Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb *Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage *Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shuriken *Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Rasengan *Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken *Wind Style: Toad Flame Bombs *Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol List of Awakenings *Sage Mode *Nine-Tails Chakra Mode *Kurama Link Mode *Kurama *Ashura's Sage Mode *Six-Paths Kurama Alternate Versions of Naruto Uzumaki Relationships Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Relationships Family *Ashura (Ancestor) *Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Maternal Uncle) *Masaki Kurosaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-Cousin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Cousin) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) *Menma Uzumaki (Alternate Counterpart) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast Partner and Friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best Friend and Arch-Rival, close as brothers) *Sakura Haruno (Best Friend and former love intrest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato (Team captain) *Team Guy **Neji Hyuga (Close friend and Friendly rival, Deceased) **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend) **Choji Akimichi (Close friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Best friend and girlfriend) *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother Figure) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and Older brother figure) *Aoba Yamashiro *Shinji Hatake *Shisui Uchiha *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) **Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Kurenai Yui *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best Friend and Protege, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger) *The Sand Siblings **Gaara (Best Friend and Fellow Jinchuriki) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankuro *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast Mentor and Partner-in-Combat) **Gyuki *Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Samui *Mei Termui *Chojuro *Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku (Senjutsu Mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamariki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Obito Uchiha (Former enemy) *Nagato (Former enemy and sibling student) *Yahiko *Konan (Former enemy) *Itachi Uchiha (Former enemy) *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokku **Saiken **Chomei *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai * Kisuke Urahara * Yoruichi Shihorin *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Byakuya Kuchiki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Momo Hinamori *Jushiro Ukitake *Shunsui Kyoraku *Sajin Komamura * Kon *The Visored *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *The Chaotix *New Freedom Fighters *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Omochao *G.U.N. Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly Rival) *Neji Hyuga (Friendly Rival, Deceased) *Hirashi Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru (Rivals in Strength) *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Menma Uzumaki *Mecha-Naruto (formerly) *Metal Naruto Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Sternritter **The Fearsome Five *Kaguya Otsutsuki *Madara Uchiha (New Arch-enemy) *The Akatsuki **Obito Uchiha (formerly) **Nagato (formerly) **Pain **Konan (formerly) **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Orochimaru (Old Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya *Second Mizukage *Fourth Kazekage *Second Mizukage *Third Raikage *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Team Taka (formerly) *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto (Second Robotic Doppelganger) *Dark Naruto (Dark counterpart) *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoritra Gilga **Grimmjow Jagerjaques **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux **Szayelapporo Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shukuro Tsukishima *Muramasa *The Bounts *Metal Ichigo *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Walter Naugus *The Deadly Seven *The Shadow Vipers Theme Songs *Closer *The Will Called Naruto Trivia *Naruto Uzumaki is the Main Protagonist of the ''Naruto ''Series. *Naruto is the strongest character in the Naruto series. *Naruto is ranked #1 in the character popularity poll. See Also *Naruto Uzumaki/Image Gallery *Naruto Uzumaki/Battles & Events *Naruto Uzumaki/Quotes *Naruto Uzumaki/Relationships *Naruto Uzumaki/Affiliation *Naruto Uzumaki/Appearances in Other Media Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Team Kakashi Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Naruto Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Alliance